Drakes Got A Cold
by Eric Lancaster
Summary: Drake gets a cold, and Josh must find someone to take Drake's place at school. Megan gets her ears pierced.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake's Got A Cold!**

**Chapter 1  
**

Josh Nichols woke up very frightened, when he heard a strange wheezing sound. The sound was soft, and yet Josh was worried that it might somehow eat him, if he left the strange wheezing unattended. Josh shares a room with his brother Drake Parker, who sleeps in a bed to the far left of him. The room was pitch black, and Josh reached desperately for an object to smack the monster with. All Josh could find was a pool noodle from when they swam at their grandmas pool the preceding summer before. The noodle was blue, and it had a little ducky on the end which would normally squirt water. Josh lunged at the strange snoring sound, and began to swing at it with the pool toy flailing in every which way. Josh then stopped when he heard his brother Drake yell "Josh! Josh! What are you doing?" right before Drake shoved Josh off his bed. Drake reached to his right and turned on a red lamp.

Josh had always been a strange one. In the 3rd grade Josh won the science award after trying to make a "bigger" potato using his little sisters fire crackers. To bad Megan pranked Josh, making him think the fire crackers would make the potato bigger. Megan apologized to Josh's teacher, and the teacher felt so sorry for Josh that she gave him the award anyway.

Drake coughed. "Josh, I think I have a cold. I can't stop…" Drake coughed again, only it was much harder. "Josh, why did you hit me?" Josh looked at Drake in a very innocent confused way. Then he said "I ummm, I got scared.". Drake turned his head farther to look at Josh, which was now kneeling near the lamp. Drake had a look of confusion and said "Josh. Where did you get that noodle?". Josh shrugged and said "Remember last summer at our aunts?" Drake then ripped it out of Josh's hands. "Josh, we got that noodle from our grandma. You know, the one that loves you so much but hates me?" Josh's eyes suddenly lit up. Then he said "Drake, I remember! I love grandma." which gave Drake a look of disgust. "Josh, she stole $25 dollars from me.". Josh suddenly remembered, and said "So, it's grandma! And I'm sure she needed it more than you do." . Drake looked at Josh. "I used that pool noodle to wipe up your grandmas cat poop.". Josh looked horrified and said "I liked that pool toy." then he dropped it to the ground. Drake grinned at Josh. Then Drake said "Josh, go get me some cough drops.". Josh saluted and said whiney "Yes Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night had gone by horrible, and Drake had only grew sicker as the hours passed. Drake ate half a bag of cough drops, and began to imagine that he had gotten drunk. Drake was not normally one to be a hypochondriac, but liked the idea of having an excuse to imagine pretty girls from a fake alcohol overdose. Josh and his sister Megan now sat quietly across from each other at a dinner table. Megan looked at Josh and said bordly "Where's Drake?". Josh took a bite of pancake and said "I think he has a cold.". Megan began to swirl her eggs with her fork. Then she said "Mom told me that if Drake misses one more day of school, moms not going to let him take me to the mall later today.". Josh did not recall a mall being anywhere in his little sisters schedule, so he asked "Why are you going to the mall?". Megan smiled a little and said "Mom says I can finally get my ears pierced.". Josh was worried about the idea, so interested he said "Won't that hurt?". Megan took a bite of her eggs and responded "Mom says it shouldn't." then got up from the table. But before Megan left, she paused for a second before exiting, and looked directly at Josh's eyes. Then in a very creepy voice she said "Josh. You better make Drake go to school today. Because if you don't, I will make sure you receive punishment."

Josh ran to his room right after breakfast, to wake up Drake. Josh ran to Drake's bed and poked him. Drake only snored louder, so Josh began to shake him. "Drake! Wake up." Drake kept snoring, then Josh noticed a note over Drakes head.

Dear Josh,

I ate way to many caugh drops, and I am going to skip school today. Make sure Megan does not find out, she might kill you.

"That's nice!" Josh said to himself very loudly. Then he crumbled up the poorly written note. Josh checked the time on his wrist watch. Josh crammed the paper into his pocket, then something caught his eye. Josh realized that he had no time to get Drake out of bed, but now looked face to face at Drake's favorite leather jacket. Josh smiled and shook his head. "Drake, it looks like im gona have to find someone to be you for a day." and with that last comment, he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Josh only knew one person that could act, and look, exactly like Drake Parker. The kid who could do it, was Josh's school bully, Harry Fargison. Harry Fargison was a football hero, and even Drake didn't like him. But Josh knew Drake would understand if Harry was to impersonate him for a day. After all, he did look exactly like Drake. The only problem was that Josh needed a really smart reason, other wise Harry wouldn't help Josh impersonate Drake. Then Josh remembered something right as he approached Harry. Josh had $20 in his wallet, and figured he could use the cash to bribe him. "Harry. I know you hate me. But before you make fun of me, and call vile names in front of everyone, I have a deal I want to make with you." Harry looked shocked. "Ok Nickels. What is it." Harry said in a very humored voice. Josh smiled at Harry. "Drake is skipping, and I will give you $20, if you pretend to be him for a day. Harry, you look just like him. Wouldn't it be fun?" Harry thought about it for a minute, and said "Yeah, sure Josh. Anything to yank money from you." Josh kept smiling and said "Ok, well start by wherein this jacket. Oh, and here's Drake's classes. Im sorry, but I guess you will have to skip yours." Harry frowned. "Ummm ok. I guess I can skip my classes if it gets me twenty bucks." Josh stopped grinning to properly thank Harry, thinking he may have finally patched things up with him. "Thanks Harry!" this was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Harry now looked Josh right in the eyes. "Don't think this will stop me from beating you up tomorrow." Josh figured things wouldn't have gotten worse anyway, so he decided to leave it as it where. Hopefully Drake would be ok with his decision. Josh called him on his cell phone.

The phone rang, and Drake reached under his mattress to get it. Drake kept the phone here, because a while back, right when Drake had first got the razor, his sister Megan had deleted all of his contacts. Drake picked the phone up. "Hello? Josh?" Josh didn't speak for a second. Then in a hyper voice he said "Drake! I found someone who can pretend to be you for a day." Drake felt great relief. "Great. Who is it?" Josh paused for another second and said "Harry Fargison! Don't worry Drake, I bribed him with that twenty dollar bill in my back pocket." Drake felt a surge of dizziness. Then he choked on his cough drop as he started talking. "Josh! Tha.. That's horrible! I can't stand Harry. Why did you do that?" Josh responded in a steady voice. "Because I knew it would work. Drake. He's doing it." Drake moved his head back down on the pillow. "I know. But that $30 was Megan's money. She needed that to get her ears pierced." Josh breathed in loudly and shut his cell phone. Now Megan was going to be angry at him, and not Drake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Megan stood inside the jewelry store next to _Mega-Mart_. Her mom stood to the left of her, and Megan was next in line to get her ears pierced. "Mom! Dad! Thank you. This is so cool." Megan's dad was somewhere behind both of them in the huge jewelry store. But he couldn't be seen, because some large lady whereing a pink belly button shirt had just blocked the line of view. Megan's mom smiled. "Do you have the money Megan?" then Megan reached into the back pocket of her blue jeans. "Ummm, yes. It's in my back pocket. Well.. It was before we left. Where did it go? I can't find it!"

Josh moved very quickly to get to his Geometry class. He was already late because of his conversation with Drake on the cell phone. Josh jogged up to the door, and opened it so the teacher couldn't hear him. He snuck in. Josh took the nearest desk, and sat down unnoticed. The teacher, Mrs. Finn, had her head turned in the opposite direction. _How did that wallet get in my pocket? Oh my. I bet Megan put it there, thinking it was Drake's. I bet she wanted to pull a prank on him. _Josh thought out loud. "Oh no. This is horrible." then Josh remembered something. _Megan left her purse in the backseat. If I call her, she will have the money. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mom. I just remembered something. My purse is in the back of the car. Can I get it?" Megan smiled at her mom, and her mom smiled back. "Yes. You can go get it. But hurry! Your holding up the line." Megan ran out the door of the shop, and as she did, her cell phone rang. Megan ran closer toward the car. The phone kept ringing, but was blocked out by Megan's small pitter pattering footsteps. "Good!" Megan reached into her pocket to pull out the car keys her mom had given her. Megan reached forward, and opened the car door. Megan looked around, and found the purse under one of Drake's jackets. Then Megan shut the door.

The hour had ended. Josh was near the boys locker room, waiting for gym to start. As he waited, he decided to call Megan's cell phone on last time. He had called Megan earlier, but she was not answering. He waited for the rings to clear. Then Megan picked up. "Hi Megan. Ummm. Did you know you left your purse in the backseat?" Megan found it odd that Josh would call her at school, just to tell her this. "Yeah. I remember. Why are you calling me boob?" Josh hated being called a boob by his little sister. "I just remembered, that's all." Megan now fiddled with a brand new pair of ear rings. "Well thanks I guess. I lost my wallet, and I needed the money to get my ears pierced. I found the purse in the back of moms car." Josh smiled. "That's great Megan. Im glad you got them pierced. I can't wait to see them." with that, Josh ended the conversation, and went to his gym class.

Drake heard the good news, and Josh eventually snuck Megan's money, back into her room. Harry continued to bully Josh, but started to secretly hold interest in his personality, when he realized Josh had given him money for something simple. Megan enjoyed her new ear rings, and people in her grade thought they where the coolest things she had ever had. Since socks. So if there is a moral to this, it is probably never to bribe someone. Unless it works. But regardless, never steal something with or without meaning to. Because in the end.. You will always get what's coming. Like Drake and Josh did. Harry faking Drake worked, and no one found out.


End file.
